Rachel's secret
by LaluGleek
Summary: Rachel and Jesse are two broadway stars, but they aren't together. Rachel goes to see you and tell him a little secret... he is the dad of her little girl. Set 4 years into the future, Rachel&Jesse.
1. Nice to see you again

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own glee. If I would, Finn would have another personality, Jesse will be there always, and I will be a character.

Rachel Berry is in her house, with her daughter Harmony Lea Berry of 3 years old. They are living in New York, with Puck, Quinn and Beth; they are like a family. Quinn and Rachel started being friends when Rachel knew that she was pregnant, a month after the regionals, she was 3 months pregnant. Quinn is there to support here since that moment, they became like sisters. Puck and Quinn decited to keep Beth,  
and after finish high school, they moved to New York with Rachel. Quinn and Puck had marry last month, so they were a real family. Rachel is the aunt and the sister, and Harmony is the niece and the cousin.  
She is a single mom and also a Broadway star, she is Elphaba in Wicked. The "Broadway's paparazzis' are always wondering who could be Harmony's father. No one knew it, only her friends from Glee Club, and her fathers. Everybody said that Harmony was a little bit like Jesse St. James, who played Sweeney Todd on the play of the same name; her eyes are green, she got brown hair and Jesse's nose; but everybody says that is impossible, because Rachel don't know Jesse, or that's what they think.

-Rachel, I'm really sorry -says a man's voice in the hall- I love you, really.  
-It's too late Jesse,-the brunette girl says- just keep going with your life, and I keep with mine, and pretend that we don't know each other. Don't think that I'm going to forgive you so easy, only a week ago you was breaking an egg in my head. Good luck, you need it. We are gonna rule the regionals.

"How can he did it to me? Why I can't forget him? It's his fault that I can't trust in anyone else more than in you, Puck or my fathers, I hate him!" She says to her friend with a tear running on her check after the flashback.  
"Honey, he was a stupid. He missed a beatiful girlfriend like you, and a great daughter like Harmony" the blonde girl answers.  
"Don't you think that it's time to let him know that Harmony is his daughter? He was a stupid, but that little girl it's his daughter too, Rach".  
"I think that, that's why tomorrow I'm going to see Sweeney Todd and then to backstages, Noah." Rachel says "And you guys, are comming with me. We will leave the girls with Artie and Tina".

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Says a little blonde girl with green eyes, wearing a Cinderella's pijama while she is going to the kitchen.  
"What's up sweetie?" Quinn ask.  
"Uncle Artie and aunt Tina are here!" she answers.

Artie and Tina enter to the house, and they say hi to everyone. Rachel told them what she was thinking to do, and they were glad to help.

"Mommy, I want some chocolate" says a little girl huggin' Rachel.  
Rachel gives her daughter a little bit of chocolate, because for Rachel isn't good to eat so much sweets after sleep. "You and Beth will stay with your aunt Tina and your uncle Artie tonight, Harmie. Noah, Quinn and I are going to watch Sweeney Todd" She says to Harmony while she gives her a hug.  
"Ok mommy." the little girl answers.  
They spend the whole day playing with the girls, because they won't be there at night. The play started at 8PM, so at 6 o'clock, Rachel was getting ready; in the end, she was wearing a yellow dress (like the one she was wearing on Halo/Walking on Sunshine).  
"Are you ready? Are you sure?" Noah says in a nervous tone.  
"I am Noah, I am" .

Rachel's Pov:  
The play was amazing, Jesse was amazing. He is really talented, well, like always, and he stills being hot like always. He is really happy, or at least that'|s what it seems. I'm pretty sure that he saw me. In the end, I couldn't help myself with what I said to me before enter to see the play "Don't seem excited Rach, don't show him that he was great", no, I didn't, I was cheering him really loud, like everybody there.

Jesse's Pov :  
The play is over, and we are on backstage. Rachel was here, I think that with Quinn and Puck. The director told us that "The Broadway's superstar Rachel Berry is comming after the show with some of her friends". I was really happy, I don't saw her since the regionals, I mean, yes; I saw her in events and everything, but she doesn't saw me. I can't stop of think about her, she is beatiful,  
like always, I hope she forgives me. I know she have a daugter, Harmony Lea, everybody says that she is a little bit like me.

-Hello Jesse, nice to see you.  
OH MAN! SHE IS STUNNING.

-Hello Rach, nice to see you again.- I say-

-Can we go outside? There's something that I need to tell you.

-Sure,

We went outside, to a little garden that's behind of the theatrer, she seems kinda nervous, just like I am.

-There's something that you need to know, Jesse. Something that I should told you a lot time ago, but I never have the fear to said it. I totally understand if you get mad, or if you don't wanna see me, if you are not happy with it, or if you don't accept her.

-Relax Rach, what's happening?

-Harmony is your daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not mad

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters in this fic (Well, only little Harmony).**

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews, and also the favorites and story alerts, it means a lot to me, even with my first fanfic! Just wanted to tell you, that my fic isn't so dramatic like most of the one that talks about teen pregnancy, it's more pink… but wait, because there will be a lot of drama soon. Oh! And also sorry, I'm argentinian, so my english isn't the best, still learning!**

_**Chapter 2: I'm not mad.**_

**Rachel's POV:**

OMG, I told him. Ok, he didn't say nothing, I'm pretty sure that he is mad. Oh gosh, I wanna kill myself. Why the hell did you open your big mouth? Rachel Barbra Berry, you just made a HUGE mistake.

-I'm not mad, Rach. Honestly, I always had the thought that she is my daughter, she looks a little bit like me. I'm a little bit sad that you didn't tell me before, I had lost 3 years of her life, you know?, but it's ok. Somehow I knew it.

Wow! He didn't act the way I thought he will. I mean, I thought that he will be screaming, and he would be mad, angry, and he won't talk to me ever again.

-I know what are you thinking. I am a man, I growed up. Why didn't you tell me?

-Well, honestly Jesse, I was scared. I had the heart in pieces, I didn't know how you will react, and apart, when I knew it, you were already in UCLA.

-I totally understand, I broke your heart, and I'm really sorry about it. Now, tell me everything about her.

-Her name is Harmony Lea Berry, she had born on December 16th, 2010. Well, you already saw her on photos, so I don't need to tell you how she looks like. She is kinda like me, she loves Broadway, especially Annie. She is really dramatic, she makes of every little thing a huge drama, I'm sure that she will be like I was at 16. She is a really talented girl, when she is bored, Quinn puts some music and she starts to dance, specially if it's Queen or any Broadway song, she loves it. Her godmather and godfather are Quinn and Finn.

-she is a little Rachel, how did you choose the name? -Jesse asks-

-When we were listening to LeAnn Rimes and you said that you loved the name Lea, so I choosed it as a second name, and Harmony because Quinn and Noah always said that our voices sounds really good together, you know, a Harmony, so I called her Harmony because she is you and me.

-Harmony Lea , sounds beatiful, and I'm really happy that you choose her names thinking about me, you know.

-Jesse, look, I don't want to change her name so fast, I'm really glad that you are happy with her, but we need to explain her that you are his dad and everything, and wait a little.

-Do you wanna go and have lunch tomorrow? I mean, you and Harmony, it would be perfect, I wanna meet her. And then, we can tell her.

-Sure Jesse, at 1PM?

-I will be there.

-I gotta go, I'm sure that Quinn and Noah are freaking out. My adress is ************************.

-Ok, see you tomorrow Rach -he kissed me on the check. OMG! He kissed me on the check-

-See you Jesse.

**Quinn's POV:**

-REALLY! HE DIDN'T GET MAD OR ANYTHING? OMG, ARE YOU SURE THAT HE IS JESSE? -I sound like a freak, ok, but it's a huge surprise.

-He didn't Quinn, you did the same question like 200 times -Artie says to me, while he drinks his coffe. We are on my kitchen, talking about it.

-I'm glad that he is that way Rach, and you and Harmmie are going out with him tomorrow, it's a big step. -My husband says to Rachel-

-It's crazy, I thought that it was a bad idea. Honestly, I thought that he was a jerk, really.-Tina was drinking her coffe too, like her husband-

-He isn't guys. I'm sure that, you know, with the time we could start a family together. He, me, Harmmie, and maybe a puppy and two boys. -Rach says, OMG, I know that face, it's her 'in love' face.

-Rachel Barbara Berry, you are in love with Jesse, again. -We all said like a chorus-

-No guys, I'm not-Rachel said, obviously, she thinks that she is doing this only because her daughter, but I know that she is doing this because her too.-_

At the other day, at 1PM, Jesse went to the "Faberrypuck" house.

Noah can hear the bell, so he opened the door.

, nice to see you -Noah said- Rach and Harmmie are comming.

-Puckerman, good to see you too.-

-C'mon sweetie, we are going out, and we are going to have so much fun!-Rachel said to Harmony. Harmony was wearing a pink dress with flowers and she had a pink headband in her curly-brown hair.

Rachel was wearing a multi-tiered coral dress, the dress was strapless and it was long to her knees, but it wasn't a gala dress, it was like one that you can wear just to go to the park, and she had a coral headband, just like Harmmie.

Jesse, he was Jesse you know, all black.

-Hello Rach-Jesse said to Rachel.

-Hi Jesse, nice to see you. –Rachel said to the man-

-You must be Harmony, right? –Jesse asked to the little girl-

The little girl nodded her head, while she was hugging her mommy.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Jesse -He said while he was looking at her- Are you ready to go?

-Sure-Rachel said while she was taking her purse.

-So, we are going. Bye Puck, nice to see you. Say hi to Quinn and Beth.- the guy said-

-Bye , bye Rach, bye little Harmmie, I will miss you honey-Noah said-

-Bye Noah-the both girls said. There was no doubt, Rachel's daughter was a little version of her-.

**Jesse's POV:**

Harmony is a beatiful little girl, she looks a lot like Rachel. She seems very shy.

-Where do you wanna go?-I asked, we were already on my Range Rover. I was driving, Harmmie in the back sit, and Rachel in the passenger seat.

-Alice's Tea Shop! Please please please, I love Alice in Wonderland.-that was my daughter-

-Well, we are going to Wonderland-I said, and I heard the laugh of the little girl and Rach, same laugh-

**So, guys, today is very short. Sorry that I didn't post before, my Microsoft Word wasn't working. Hope that you guys liked the chapter =). Oh! I been told that in other fanfiction there was a little girl called Harmony (also daughter of ) so, if the writter is reading this and she doesn't like it, please let me know. Bye guys! And once again, thanks for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3: He is your daddy

**Hello Guys! Didn't have reviews in the last chapter. It wasn't good, huh? Ok, today's chapter is really short, I'm a little bit bussy with school, but in 2 weeks I will get on Winter's holiday, so I will update every single day. **

**Disclaimer: **No, sadly I don't own Glee, because if I did, Jonathan Groff will stay like… FOREVER, Finn wouldn't be so silly (I love him, but he is just so silly!), would be there always. No, I don't own Alice in Wonderland (Just… wait and see the chapter).

**Chapter 3: He is your daddy.**

**Rachel POV:**

We enter to that place and all the eyes were in us. C'mon! We are a family, don't metter if they don't know it, going out.

Every time that I can, I take my daughter to this place, it's her favorite.- I told to Jesse-

-Rach! So much time you didn't come -that was Kurt, he realized that he didn't wanted to being a star, so he opened that place with his boyfriend Nicholas. We are friends since I had Harmmie.- I missed you!, where is my favorite girl?.

-Here I am uncle Kurt-Harmmie told Kurt, OMG, she was hugging Jesse, and he was holding her in his arms.-This is mommy's friend Jesse.

-Hello Jesse, you still wearing black. -Kurt said- I missed you a lot little girl, you need to come more.

-I will uncle, pinky promise -my little girl said, she is so pretty.

-Hello Kurt, nice to see you again.-my daughter's daddy said-

Kurt gave us a table, and I told him everything, and he was really happy, kinda confused about Jesse's reaction, but he was very happy.

-Since when do you know my mommy Jesse? -Harmmie, you didn't need to do that question-.

-I knew her on a music store when we were on high school.

-Oh,you seem a lot to my dad-Harmony said, I didn't know how to react-

-Your dad? -He asked-

-Yes, when my mommy told me how my dad was, he were like you, mommy stills loving him.-

-Harmmie, honey, eat your eggs -I said without like the word eggs-

-How do you know it honey? -Jesse asked to my little girl-

-I heard her talking with aunt Quinn yesterday.

Jesse didn't said anything about it in the whole lunch, thanks god. He and Harmony talked a lot in the lunch, they know each other a lot right now. After finish the lunch, we said goodbye to Kurt and we went to walk.

**Jesse's POV :**

We were walking in the streets of New York. I was holding one of Harmony's little hand, and Rachel another. We seemed a family, and I loved it. I'm still in love with Rachel, and I love have this beatiful little girl as daughter, she is amazing.

Everyone was looking at us, the paparazzis were taking photos, I wanted to kill them, but that's what we got for being stars. Harmony wanted to enter to Toy 'R' Us, so Rach and I went with her.

-Mom! Mom! I love this doll, can I have it? -Harmony was holding an Alice In Wonderland doll, those that are in real size.-Please mum, please."

-Offcourse honey, let's go and pay for it-Rachel is very nice with our daughter all time-

-Rach, I pay it-I said, I wanted to give my little girl a present-

-Oh no Jesse, I really ap- I didn't let her finish.-

-Really sweetie, I want- Wait, I just called her sweetie-

-O..ok-She looks beatiful even saying ok-

I paid for it and we were out of the store, we went to Kurt's restaurant because my Range Rover was there Harmony was really happy, she was saying thanks all the time.

We were already on her house, and Rach told me to go and have some coffe.

-This was the best day of my life! I had so much fun-I loved to hear that come from Harmmie-. I wish that you were my dad, Jesse.

-Look, sweetie, we need to talk about it- I was that, and I am already calling her sweetie, without her knowing that she is my daughter-.

-Honey, when I met Jesse, we became boyfriend and girlfriend, and mommy explaind you that when two people love each other a lot, a baby comes, right?-Rach was saying-

Harmony nodded her head confused.

-Well, we were really in love, and a baby came to mommy. So, honey... Jesse it's your father-wow, she was very direct-


	4. Author's note

Guys, I'm really bussy with school. The next week I'm out for two weeks, so I can post. But, I saw that there are a lot of stories with the same topic (or kinda) so, I decited to do another fanfiction, maybe. So, send me reviews and let me know!.

Love y'all =)


End file.
